Sex Ed Class
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: During the VK's first Sex Ed class with the rest of their class a few secrets are revealed although only two students really have a problem with them. TRIGGER WARNING! There will be mentions of rape in some conversations. Not in any kind of detail but it will be mentioned none the less.
1. Annual Sex Ed Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or the characters in any way. Only the plot of this one shot.**

 **Author's Note: I was sent a prompt on my one shot series by Fanshes. It was supposed to be part of that one shot series but I decided to have it as it's own one shot or maybe two shot (depending on reviews). This will mention rape, not in any detail but it will briefly be mentioned. Hope you guys like this x**

9AM saw four extremely tired VK's sat in their Remedial Goodness classroom for the first time since Ben's coronation. Usually they would wonder what they had done wrong to land back in this class but today they were simply way too tired. At the very back on the classroom sat Jay and Carlos. Jay was asleep leaning against the wall behind him with an also sleeping Carlos curled into his side, his head resting on Jay's shoulder. The two hadn't told anyone they were dating yet for fear they would be put in seperate rooms.

Sat at the table in front of them was Mal. While she was just as tired as the boys she was opting to keep herself awake by sketching instead of sleeping. She chuckled slightly as a snore came from behind her before focusing back on her art work. Evie was sat at the table to Mal's right. Evie was a lot more awake then her siblings as she usually rose early to get ready for school. She ahd sat next to her sister but upon her third time checking and fussing over her make-up then attempting to put some on Mal, Mal had kicked her to a different table.

It was a few minutes later when Mal heard Fairy Godmother walking down the corridor, thanks to her fairy hearing. She quickly spun around to wake the boys up. "Jay! Carlos! Wake up!" She told them but they didn't so much as stir in their sleep. The purple haired teen could hear the footsteps getting louder and knew the boys wouldn't appreciate her seeing them like they were. She beseechingly looked to Evie for a little help and smiled when Evie nodded to her.

"Boys! Get up!" The two girls shouted effectively making Jay and Carlos jump awake and sit in their respective seats, mere seconds before the door opened and Fairy Godmother walked in.

What surprised the four teens though was the Auradon kids that walked in after her. Ben quickly took the seat next to Mal and Doug sat next to Evie. Mal couldn't help but smirk at Evie. While Evie had forgiven Doug for his lack of defense at Family Day they had yet to actually get together. Even though it was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes the two cared deeply for each other and despite their friends 'assistance' they remained in the friend stage.

Jay held Carlos' hand under the table as was usual for the two when they sat next to each other and Mal leant her head onto Ben's shoulder. But their attention was diverted from their significant other when Fairy Godmother cleared her throat, calling everyone's attention to her as Chad slipped into the classroom looking a little flustered. He had clearly gotten up late and ran to get here on time.

"Now everyone is here welcome to your annual Sex Education class." Fairy Godmother told the group and the four VK's eyes widened. They had not expected this at all. The four shared a look before they nodded to each other. Their secret was going to come out one way or another it may as well be now where they could get all the reactions over with at once and at least they all agreed on it.

"Now here in Auradon we have this class every year. To promote you waiting until you find your 'Happily Ever After' before engaging in such activities." The Headmistress continued, although she now seemed to be talking more to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos then anyone. "Now I don't know what the education system was like on the Isle so why don't you tell me what you know on the topic."

This caused all heads to turn to the four of them. All four teens shrunk back a little. Sure they had agreed to out their secrets but they weren't expecting the focus to be on them this early. Evie, Mal and Jay coudn't help but look a little nervous now while poor Carlos looked like a deer caught in headlights. They were al silent for an undeterminable amount of time when Evie took a breath.

"We were only taught about evil schemes, plotting and such. But the four of us love to read. We know enough." She told them ambiguously. She was hoping the topic would be dropped saving them from revealing everything but it seemed she wasn't as careful in her wording as she thought she was.

"What does 'we know enough' mean?" Audrey snapped at the blue haired teen earning her a glare from Mal and Jay for her tone towards their sister. "What aren't you saying!?" The princess demanded to know. Mal couldn't help but growl at her as she clentched her fists under the table. _Who the fuck did this prissy pink princess think she was demanding things like this!?_ Mal thought to herself. Mal had the urge to actually curse this annoying idiot sat a few seats in front of her and truth be told the only thing stopping her was that she would be sent back to the isle and unable to see Ben again.

"We... Uh. We're not... Erm..." Evie stumbled. No matter how she tried to word it she just couldn't get the sentence out of her mouth.

"Christ! Spit it out already!" Audrey once again snapped at the blue haired teen. Evie actually flinched at this.

Mal rounded on the girl immediately. No one made her best friend and sister feel like that without answering to her. She saw Fairy Godmother step forwards to issue a warning to the princess when a nod from Jay and Carlos caused Mal to speak first. "She was trying to say none of us are virgins! That's what she meant!" The purple haired girl shouted. The teen felt herself being pulled to sit down as a round of gasps echoed around the room. Feeling someone grab her wrists Mal looked to find she was sat on Ben's lap with his arms wrapped around her, his hands holding her wrists to stop the girl from cursing Audrey.

As everyone in the room baring Lonnie and Jane stayed whispering about them Mal looked over to find Evie and Doug whispering. She could hear her sister apologising for not telling the half dwarf but Doug's answer shocked Mal. He simply told the girl he didn't matter to him. This snapped Mal from her thoughts as she realised Ben had just found out as well. "I'm sorry for not telling you Ben." Mal apologised to her boyfriend. She would have carried on but Ben quickly kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

"Mal, I don't care. I still love you and I always will." He promised her. It was then Evie came over to the pair. Mal could easily tell she was about to apologise so Mal decided to talk first. "E, don't apologise okay. We knew it would be hard to admit so lets just forget about it okay?" Evie nodded at her sister and they smiled at each other but they attention was drawn by someone talking.

"Hey Mal, Evie, feel free to not answer but I was just wondering who it was?" Lonnie asked.

"Jay." They both answered at the same time. Neither were bothered in admitting Jay was there first but as they turned to face the two boys they were both looking rather nervous. Lonnie wisely chose not to say anything as did most of the other students and Fairy Godmother was still rather shocked by the admission to speak while ben breathed a sigh of relief that it had been someone who cared for them and they trusted that had been their first.

Nice group of kids you chose, Ben." Chad sneered at them. "A slutty fake princess, a slutty dragon and a theif who sleeps around. Such a great decision as King."

"Chad! That is enough!" Fairy Godmother told him. "I can not believe those words just came from your mouth. You'll be serving detention for that." She said, causing Chad to put his head down and groan. No doubt wondering what his parents will say when they find out what he's done.

"Besides Jay only did that for us so are first time would be safe." Carlos snapped, standing up as he shouted. As the girls turned to face him realised what he had said.

The shock of what he'd said showed on his face and the girls and Ben went to comfort the youngest of their little family group. Jay placed a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder not sure how the teen would cope with anything more intimate but after the girls quickly hugged him Jay got the answer to his unspoken question. "This is just getting more gross by the second. Jay's slept with him as well." Audrey said. Fairy Godmother looked like she wanted to reprimand her but as she hadn't actually insulted either boy there was nothing she could do. However it became to much for Carlos who turned and buried his face in Jay's chest. Instinctively Jay wrapped his arms around the younger teen pulling him closer. Mal, Evie and Ben moved a little closer to the pair to protect them if need be. The five of them remained standing at the back of the classroom.

"Are you two boys dating?" Jane asked. Considering Carlos was still buried in his chest Jay nodded to her. He only answered her because she was their friend and simply curious but they forgot momentarily where they were.

"That's just disgusting!" Audrey exclaimed. This gained her murderous glares from both Evie and Mal. Ben was clearly unhappy about the situation but didn't want to step in unless he was needed. Or someone else insulted Mal.

"Back off, Audrey!" Jane shouted at the princess shocking everyone in the room, the four VK's and her mother included. "Who cares of they're dating! As long as they are happy it shouldn't matter." During her little rant at Audrey, Jane had come to stand near Evie who had gently grabbed her hand in a silent thank you. It was strange to the quartet to realise they now had friends other then each other but they were slowly getting used to it.

"Yeah. Love is love. Why does it matter which gender it is that shares that love with you?" Lonnie asked. The four VK's honeslty couldn't believe Jane and Lonnie were sticking up for them, well more Jay and Carlos but still. They were being defended instead of being had a go at. This was strange for all of them.

"Oh!" Jay exclaimed knowing what was likely to be asked next. "And before anybody asks my first was Mal." Jay then turned to Ben hoping to lighten the mood a little he added "Sorry dude." Both Jay and Ben laughed at each other before nodding to each other. Jay sat back in his seat but moved Carlos to sit on his lap, now they were out he wasn't going to hide his feelings anymore, and Ben did the same in Carlos' vacant seat with Mal on his lap. Evie grabbed Mal and Ben's previous seats and sat on the other side of the boys with Jane and Doug brought his chair over and sat next to Evie.

It took a while but eventually everyone calmed down enough for Fairy Godmother to continue on with her lesson. There were no more shocking secrets so the rest of the class went by without a hitch but Mal could tell something was bothering Fairy Godmother. She wasn't her usual, cheerful self and that was worrying. Mal just hoped she didn't feel the need to separate the boys. She knew Carlos still had nightmares about his mother (much like she did) and Jay was the only one who could settle him afterwards.

As they group stood to leave Fairy Godmother addressed them. "Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, could I have a word please?" She asked them. The four nodded and after most of the class had left they walked over to the Headmistress. Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie had steyed behind as well and followed the group. Despite what she was about to ask them she smiled at the group of friends the four now had. "I won't keep you long I just had to ask what Carlos meant by 'Jay did that so your first time would be safe'?"

A shiver ran down the spines of the four VK's. They had been exoecting this but it didn't make talking about it any easier. "Carlos said that because rape is quite common on the Isle." Mal informed the now shocked and worried Headmistress. Fairy Godmother couldn't help but worry it about what could have happened to the children on the isle.

"Jay offered so we would remember our first time as something that was special and we controlled. Not something that was forced on us." Mal explained.

Fairy Godmother nodded before saying. "I'm sorry for bringing it up children." the four assured her it was okay, she didn't know what happened on the isle and they led their friends from the room. It was silently assumed and agreed they would head back to Ben's private dorm room and talk/distract each other from the conversations/arguments that had taken place that morning.

 **Author's Note: I hope this is similar to what you had in mind Franshes. Depending on what you guys think I may add another chapter but for not this will be it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Why They Chose Jay

The eight teens reached Ben's room minutes later, the VK's all wanting to avoid being stared at and so walked a lot faster then normal. As they closed the door Ben received a text from Fairy Godmother that himself and the VK's had been excused from lessons that day. Ben was happy they didn't have to sit through lessons after what had happened in the previous class. Ben was positive tempers would have flared and arguments would have continued had they gone to their next lessons. Mentally he thanked Fairy Godmother for avoiding such a situation.

He looked around his room and saw all the VK's looking worried. It seemed Doug, Lonnie and Jane had made sure they reached the room alright before leaving to there lessons. He couldn't blame them really. It had been an interesting lesson to say the least and no doubt should anyone feel the need to say anything about it their three friends would jump on them straight away. Although Ben did have more questions after their revelation but he wasn't sure how to ask without upsetting his girlfriend and her siblings. He had meant it when he told Mal he didn't care and he certainly didn't want to stress them out more then they were so decided to ask Mal when things had settled down a little. But unfortunately Mal knew him too well and could tell he had questions.

"Ben?" The purple haired teen called to her boyfriend. He turned to face her and he knew she knew he had questions. "It's okay you can ask us questions about it. We expected you to have some." She told her boyfriend. Glancing at the other three VK's and seeing them all nodding he sighs before sitting down next to Mal. The pair noticed the others followed suit and all get comfy on the various chairs dotted around the room.

"I guess my first question would have to be about what you told Fairy Godmother. What do you mean it's common on the Isle?" Ben asked. Things like this in Auradon where unheard of and even though the Isle is full of villains he had always assumed it would be the same over there. To force someone into something like that was just sick and twisted. It shouldn't ever be allowed anywhere.

The four VK's let out a collective sigh. They should have know the young King would have picked up on that first. He was so kind and caring it surprised them he hadn't immediately asked while they were talking to Fairy Godmother. But they knew he was too good and kind to put them on the spot like that. "Well, it's like we told Fairy Godmother. Rape is quite common on the Isle." Jay told Ben, the latters eyes widening at that. Sure he had heard them say it to Fairy Godmother but to hear them talking of it like it is completely normal behaviour shocked him greatly. Hearing this he has never been more glad his first proclamation was to give these four a chance at a good life. He couldn't bare to think what could have happened to them if they remained living on the Isle for their entire life.

"It's the reason none of us know our other parent." Carlos added, from his place on Jay's lap. "Things on the Isle aren't good Ben. The villains still see something they want and take it. Even if the thing that want is sex." The youngest VK added. Ben nodded to his explaination as he was far too surprised to say anything else. He couldn't believe this is how the villains lived. Sure he knew there would be stealing and fighting on the Isle but this!? It made the young King's stomach churn.

After a while he snapped himself out of his own head and found the VK's all looking around nervously. As he turned to Mal he caught her gaze. Immediately knowing what she was thinking. "Hey, I told you earlier it didn't bother me and it still doesn't. None of this changes my opinion of you guys okay." He told them and they all smiled at him. But none brighter then Mal, who leant forward and kissed him. Ben was shocked but immediately responded to the kiss.

The two teens broke their kiss when air became a necessity. But Ben had one more question before he tried to take their minds off what had happened. "Can I ask one more question guys?" He asked. He couldn't keep asking questions without them being okay to answer them. He wouldn't and couldn't do that to them. He thought of them as siblings and obviously his girlfriend so if they wanted to stop he wouldn't continue the topic. The young king watched as they all nodded to him signalling it was alright for him to ask. "Well I just wondered why you all chose Jay." He said, watching the four of them and hoping her hadn't over stepped the mark.

"For me it was after we started dating." Carlos said first. The youngest knowing the girls would probably be a little reluctant to share first, Mal especially. "After one of our, well kinda dates on the Isle, we both just kinda felt it was the right time to take that step. It just kinda happened." He explained, with Jay grinning madly at him. "After I worked up the courage to tell him how I felt of course." The white haired boy joked.

The five teens shared a laugh at this before Evie sighed. "I'd been castle schooled for ten years and when I met Mal, Jay and Carlos I noticed people would stare at me and not in a nice way." The blue haired girl started to explain. "I had heard about the kinds of boys that attended Dragon Hall. I had also heard of some of their reputations. I didn't want my first time to be something that was out of my control so I spoke to Jay about it after we got close." She said. Ben listened closely but was mindful that the further through the explaination Evie got the more Mal was tensing her body next to him. "We decided to sleep together so I would remember my first time as a positive memory with someone with who I felt safe and cared for." She concluded and the king felt his heart go out to the troubled teens in front of him. It was then he noticed Mal had gone completely rigid next to him.

Faster then Mal could refuse her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, so she ended up sat in his lap. Like Carlos was sat with Jay. Her body remained rigid but she laid her head on the young kings shoulder, relishing the comfort he was giving her. Even of she believed she wouldn't be getting the comfort soon. Mal remained silent and Ben noticed immediately. "Mal, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The teen king told her. He meant it. If it made her this uncomfortable he didn't want her to feel forced into telling him. He watched as she glanced at Jay who nodded back to her.

"I'm gunna answer for her if that's alright with you, Ben?" Jay said causing Ben to turn his attention from his girlfriend to the ex-theif sat opposite him. The young king nodded and Jay gave Mal a smile befire continuing. "The reasons me and Mal spelt together are a little different then Evie and Carlos. I had left a party after her to make sure she got home safe, as I always did. By the time I caught up with her two lads had cornered her in one of the alleys." The long haired boy explained. Ben, Evie and Carlos all sat up a little straighter at this. They hadn't heard this before, any of them. Ben couldn't help but tense and tighten his hold on Mal, hoping nothing happened to his purple haired beauty.

"I could hear them trying to convince and force Mal to sleep with them and I saw red. I punched them both before taking Mal's hand and leading her away from them." Jay continued. Although he kept his eyes glued on Mal for any sign that she wanted him to stop talking. "We went back to her house and I stayed with her. We started talking and she told me she was a little scared back there because she wanted her first time to be special, not forced. I told her I agreed and one thing led to another after that. We were each other's firsts." The ex-thief said, finishing his story.

Carlos and Evie fisibly relaxed at hearing nothing had happened to their sister but Ben still remained tense. "Who was it?" Ben asked. He wanted to know so if he ever met them they would regret trying anything with his girlfriend.

"The Gaston twins." Mal whispered to him. "I'm sorry Ben." She apologized and Ben couldn't believe his ears. Not only were those two dead if he ever met them, he didn't think he'd ever hate someone as much as he hated those two right now, but Mal was apologizing for what they did. That's just not right on any level.

Ben placed his fingers under his girlfriends chin and lifted his hand, forcing her green eyes to meet his teal ones. "Don't apologize for that, Mal. It wasn't your fault and you couldn't control it." He told her. Mal nodded, tears forming in her eyes, before she tucked her head underneath Ben's chin and curled her body into his. She soaked up the comfort he provided her and Ben was all too happy to wrap his arms around her as tight as he could. Like his mother, Ben hated violence, but if he ever met those twins he would be more then willing to make an acception. No one, in Auradon or the Isle of the Lost, gets away with hurting or attempting to his his girlfriend.

 **Author's note: So this will be it for 'Sex Ed Class'. I have decided to leave it as a two shot as there isn't really much more I can do with it. So I have I mentioned in my AN's for Uncontrolled and Family & Revenge, my story Uncontrolled only has one more chapter left to upload and as I like to keep busy I an going to start another story after it. So I would like to put it to a vote for you, since both ideas appeal to me equally. What story would you guys like to read next?**

 **A) The Catch, Ben/Mal Doug/Evie (Open to pairing for other characters), A different telling of the movie where Belle and Beast (more Beast then Belle) agree to Ben's proclamation if the VK's work as servants to the families their parents wronged.**

 **B) Unexpected, Jane/Carlos Ben/Mal (focuses on Jane/Carlos Bal are more background pairing), The descendants are in a normal high school (no magic at all) and after a party Jane finds herself in an unexpected situation.**

 **I hope you guys liked this two shot. Please review and let me know what you think and what story you think you would like to read next x**


End file.
